


Mr. Miracle, Two Brothers, and Coffee

by Dreamersnirvana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Doctor/Patient, F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamersnirvana/pseuds/Dreamersnirvana
Summary: Cas is pulling an all nighter at the hospital when he is called to help out at the over crowded and understaffed ER. A desperate brother's prayer directs him to a man nearing his final hour by the name of Dean Winchester.





	Mr. Miracle, Two Brothers, and Coffee

Cas walked down the hospital hall to his office. He was in the middle of a double shift, covering for a friend whose wife was in labor. A text delivering the news of the baby’s gender was on its way soon, if his guess was correct. If not he owed Nurse Gina a coffee run.  


Thinking of coffee made Cas stop by the break room, lifting an eyebrow slightly as he peaked over at the old drip machine from the doorway. Lucky for him, a pot had been made not too long before he arrived. Cas walked over and opened a cabinet to grab a mug. _World’s #1 Doctor_ was the only remaining cup and Cas rolled his eyes as he took it out. Dr. Mood’s cup was the ugliest one of their mismatched collection. He filled up the mug as much as the remaining coffee allowed, which turned out to be just below a proper cup. It’s not as if he truly needed it, being an angel and all, but the longer he lived down on earth the more susceptible he felt to human needs and cravings. The first time Cas satisfied a coffee craving and it didn’t taste solely like molecules on his taste buds he was afraid he was losing his angel touch. Maybe he was, maybe he wasn’t. For now at least, he still functioned as one enough to do his job.  


Nurse Ray walked in, interrupting Cas’s musings.  


“Weren’t you supposed to clock out six hours ago?” Ray greeted him, walking over to the fridge and bending over to look inside.  


“I did--drove home and took a twenty minute nap, only to come back and clock in again. Audrey’s baby is officially on the way.” Cas explained as he leaned back against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest.  


“No shit! Viv really did look like she was about to pop last time I saw her.” Ray stood back up with a Greek yogurt in hand, “Guess this means you win the bet, too.”  


“Seems like it.” Cas replied, going over to join Ray at the small round table. They both had just sat down when Nurse Gina stood at the doorway.  


“Dr. Kavon, all available doctors are being called to the ER. There was some type of gas leak and a building caught fire. They’re backed up big time.”  


“Of course,” Cas stifled a yawn by taking a quick sip of his coffee. He stood and placed his barely drank mug in the sink, “lead the way.”  
Gina lead the way to the elevator and then through the bustling lower ER level. They both had to move out of the way for a rushing gurney with a man missing a leg.  


“You weren’t kidding about being understaffed down here.” Cas stopped at a station with Gina as she grabbed a clipboard.  


“Let’s go through the list, shall we? Most urgent and hopeless cases first for Mr. Miracle?” Gina cracked a half smile at Cas as she breezed through the names and injuries. Cas tried not to cringe at the nickname.  


“Alright, alright. Who’s first?”  


Cas and Gina went from one injured civilian to the next for the next two hours. Cas utilized his healing as discreetly as possible, trusting Gina to keep people away as he worked. Gina didn’t know exactly what his ‘process’ was, but she insisted more than once that as long as he kept saving lives she “didn’t give a damn” about his peculiar demands for privacy. Most of the other doctors and nurses who’d been around him respected him enough not to ask.  


Eventually the flow eased and Cas was able to have a breather. He could feel his energy was low after so many severe cases. Cas had learned to balance his healing over the years to seem less conspicuous. Internal wounds were always easier to hide healing than external wounds. Although, if he insisted on regular check-ups, he was usually able to help speed up a human’s natural healing for those wounds too.  


While he was about to start his way to his office he heard a voice, soft but clear. It was a prayer--to him. _Please, help him. If not You, someone, anyone_ , the voice rang in his mind. Cas was startled, he couldn’t remember the last time he heard a prayer. He had prevented all contact through Angel Radio as soon as he left Upstairs. For his wards to be down, he must’ve been more worn out than he realized.  


Cas decided to find the person, despite his better judgement to just leave it be. He was tired enough as it was but something urged him on. The voice led him to the waiting room, which was still bustling with people. It only took a moment for him to locate the source of the prayer. A man with shoulder length hair sat with his head bowed in a chair. A man sat beside him, looking pale and weak with his head leaned back and eyes closed. Cas walked over and cleared his throat slightly. The man with long hair looked up immediately, hope sparking in his eyes when he saw Cas’s white coat.  


“Hello--hi,” The man stood up and Cas tried to hide his surprise as he quickly towered over him, “can you help him?” The man gestured to the other.  


“Yes. My name is Dr. Kavon,” Cas extended a hand routinely, his eyes looking over to the weaker man, “and this is?”  


“Dean, my brother.”  


“What happened to him?” Cas asked quickly, his mind already beginning to assess Dean as he reached to check for his pulse. It was weak, but steady.  


“We uh, we were, erhm, hunting,” The tall man stumbled over his words as he rushed to inform Cas, “he collapsed. I think its his heart.” The tall man finished softly, swallowing anxiously.  


“Mm. Okay.” Cas turned back to the tall man, “Your name?”  


“S-Sam. Winchester.”  


“Sam, I will take your brother back right away.” Cas laid a comforting hand on Sam’s shoulder and willed some soothing energy to him. Sam’s mouth twitched in an effort to smile but his eyes still glanced nervously to his brother. Cas turned from him and flagged down Gina, gave her a few orders, then began to hoist Dean up. Sam offered to help but Gina, now on the other side of Dean, waved him off. Cas noticed Sam step back quickly when the red-haired woman shooed him, his brows still creasing in concern as he watched them walk away.  


Cas and Gina brought Dean over to a private bed.  


“That brother looked like a kicked puppy when I wouldn’t let him help.” She huffed as they laid Dean on the bed, who was beginning to move more feverently. Cas glanced at her but didn’t reply.  


“The curtains please.” He said plainly, not caring that she was still there as he began his evaluation. Gina closed the curtains behind her when she left.  


Cas used the scissors to cut Dean’s shirt to get a better view of his torso. Black veins spread from what looked like an arrowhead of some sort on his right side. Cas noted it passed under a pentagram tattoo with thick spirals outward. He glanced at Dean’s face for a moment before looking back at his chest. The poison appeared to be steadily closing in on his heart. Cas quickly used tools to dislodge the arrowhead, grateful it wasn’t deep enough to warrant a real surgeon. Whatever this hunter had encountered was definitely supernatural. It was best if he handled this one on his own.  


Dean was mumbling slightly, his fingers twitching. Cas stilled him by laying a hand on his arm and the other on his chest where the arrowhead had previously been. He closed his eyes and focused his energy. Warmth focused in the hand he rested on Dean’s chest. Cas took a breath as he felt whatever poison that racked Dean’s body enter his own. Beads of sweat formed on his brow and he flinched when the core of the poison was released from Dean. Cas opened his eyes to look at Dean’s torso again before going to his face. He had to admit that the man had quite symmetrical features. Dean’s eyes fluttered slightly before he mumbled something more coherent.  


“Sam?”  


Cas moved the hand that was on Dean’s wound to his shoulder, leaning over him slightly as Dean opened his eyes.  


“Mr. Winchester, you’re in the hospital. You appeared to be suffering from some type of poison, but you’re fine now.” Cas attempted to keep his voice as calm as possible. Gina always teased him for sounded robotic when he talked to patients.  


Dean tried to sit up but Cas held him firm, which earned him a slight look of surprised anger from the other man.  


“Where’s Sam? Where’s my--”  


“He’s out in the waiting room, Dean, where he should be.” Cas raised an eyebrow slightly, slowly releasing his grip on Dean, “I trust you won’t be stupid enough to jump up and insist on checking.”  


Dean’s face was a look of indignance at being called out upon.  


“Aren’t doctors supposed to be nicer?”  


“No. We’re here to make you better.” Cas replied, opening the curtain. “Nurse Gina will finish patching you up and ensure your brother is informed of your room, which you will be staying in overnight for surveillance.”  


Dean looked as if he was about to protest.  


“I trust I won’t be needing a guard posted outside?” Cas asked, not even reigning in his tone this time.  


Dean closed his mouth and looked at Cas for a moment before nodding.  


“Sure.”  


“Fantastic. Gina,” Cas gestured to Dean before turning away. He washed his hands at the sink before walking back to the elevator. When Cas stepped inside and pressed the button for his floor, his phone dinged. He pulled it out of his pocket and unlocked the screen. A smile came across his face. It was a girl.


End file.
